Xarrano
General information An Iberian language spoken by the inhabitants of Xarra Alta. Xarrano (pronounced /ʃa'rano/) is a romlang mainly inspired by Iberian Romance languages, also showing influence from Italian. The goal is that it resemble a language of the Iberian family while having a vowel alternating plural system due to specific sound changes. Its family tree can be traced as Indo-European, Italic, Romance, Western Romance, Ibero-Romance, West-Iberian, Xarrano. Its speakers mostly live in an isolated mountainous region in the Iberian peninsula called Xarra Alta ("tall sierra"). Historical sound changes When compared to other Iberian languages, Xarrano shows some conservative features, such as distinction between voiceless and voiced fricatives and preservation of most final vowels, while having innovated in other areas like the coalescence of coronals before /je/ and palatalization of final /s/, eventually causing the loss of distinction between masculine and feminine in plural forms. General changes a) Loss or lenition of final consonants: AMAT, LUPŌS, VĪTAM (polysyllables) > ama, lobe (< loboi), vida AUT, MEL, QUEM, TAM, SĪC (monosyllables) > o, miel, quien, tan, si b) Loss of /h/: /h/ ADHAESIONEM,HABĒRE,PREHENDERE > /-/ adeson, aver, prender c) Monophthongization of AE and OE: /ai, oi/ CAELUM, GRAECUM, POENAM > /ɛ, e/ > /je, e/ cielo, grego, pena d) Minor changes: /VnsV/ MENSEM, PREHENSUM > /VzV/ mes, preso /CCC/ ASSŪMPTUM, FUNCTIONEM > /CC/ assunto, funçon /lle#/ ILLĒ, MĪLLE, PELLEM > /l#/ el, mil, piel Changes related to Western Romance a) Shift from vowel quantity to vowel quality (also in Italo-Western): /iː, i, eː, e, a(ː), o, oː, u, uː/ > /i, e, e, ɛ, a, ɔ, o, o, u/ /ɛ, ɔ/ > wɔ > /je, we/ only in stressed open syllables b) Monophthongization of AU (also in Italo-Western): /au/ AURICULAM, AUT, *autoricare, PAUCUM, TAURUM > /o/ oregha, o, otorgar, poco, toro c) Assimilation processes (also in Italo-Western): /bt, pt/ OBTENĒRE, SEPTEM > /t/ otener, xete /bs, ps/ ABSOLŪTUM, PSALMUM > /s/ assoluto, salmo d) Lenition of intervocalic plosives: /b, d, g/ BIBERE, NŪDUM, *vagativu > /v, -, -/ bever, nuo, vadío /p, t, k/ CAEPULLAM, RECIPERE, PRĀTUM, FOCUM > /b-v, d, g/ cebogha, recivir, prado, fuego /pp, tt, kk/ STUPPAM, GUTTAM, PECCĀTUM > /p, t, k/ estopa, gota, pecado (plosives surrounded by a semivowel were somewhat preserved, but suffered other changes) e) Early process of syncope (between sonorants and plosives, and the sequence /sVt/): /VCVCV/ COLAPHUM, OPERAM, COMITEM, POSITUM > /VCCV/ golpo, obra, conde, posto /VCVCV/ *cosutura, NŌBILEM, LEPOREM, OCULUM, VIRIDEM > /VCCV/ costura, noble, lebre, ogho, verde f) Palatalization processes: /eV, iV/ FORTIAM, VĪNEAM > jV > /*V/ força, viña /#j, VjV/ IAM, IEIŪNUM, IŪSTUM, MĀIOREM > /#ʒ, VjV/ > /#ʒ, VdʒV/ ja, jeghuno, justo, maghor /ki, ke/ ACCEPTUM, CIRCĀ, CĪVĪLEM > tʃV > /tsV/ > /θV/ aceto, cerca, civil - /Vki, Vke/ > ACĒTUM, COCĪNAM, LŪCEM > VtʃV > /VtsV/ > VdzV > /VðV/ azedo, cozina, luz /gi, ge/ GENERUM, *pagense, VIGINTI > /jV/ > /ʒV/ or /-V/ gendro, país, vinte /ski, ske/ PISCEM, CRĒSCERE > stʃV > /ʃV/ pexe, crexer /tj, kj/ ALTIĀRE, BRĀCHIUM, FACIEM, LINTEOLUM > tʃ > /ts/ > /θ/ alçar, braço, face, lençuelo /dj, gj/ DIABOLUM, RADIUM > /dj, j/ Diablo, rayo > /dʒ/ Ghablo, ragho - /V(d/g)(i/e)#/ HŌDIE, LEGEM, MAGIS > /Vj#/ > oy, ley, may > /*/ güe, lé, may /stj, skj/ *bestiu, FASCIAM, QUAESITIONEM, SCIENTIAM > /st, ʃ/ bixo, faxa, queston, xença /ptj, ktj/ ACTIONEM, OPTIONEM, *ruptia > /Cts/ > ©θ/ açon, opçon, roça /#sj, ssj/ *bassiu, MANSIONEM, PASSIONEM, RUSSEUM > /ʃ/ or sj>/s/ baxo, manson, paxon, roxo /VsjV/ BĀSIUM, ECCLĒSIAM, *grisiu, LAESIONEM > /(¨)ʒ/ or zj>/z/ bejo, egleja, grijo, leson /rj/ AREAM, CORIUM, DĒNĀRIUM, GLORIAM > /(¨)r/ or /rj/ era, qüero, denero, gloria /nj, lj/ FOLIAM, IŪNIUM, *maneana > /ɲ, ʎ/ folla, Juño, mañana > /ɲ, dʒ/ fogha, Juño, mañana g) Development of /kt/: /kt/ FACTUM, FRUCTAM, NOCTEM, OCTŌ > jt > /(¨)tʃ/ fecho, frucha, noche, ocho h) Prothesis of initial /sC/: /#sC/ SCĀLAM, SPATIUM, SPHINGEM, STĀRE > /#esC/ escala, espaço, esfinge, estar Changes related to Iberian Romance a) Loss of final front vowels after single, dental/alveolar, voiced consonant: /e#, i#/ FĒCĪ, MENSEM, PĀNEM, VĒRITĀTEM > fezi, mese, pane, verdade > /#, (¨)#/ fiz, mes, pan, verdaz b) Palatalization of geminated N and L: /nn, gn, mn/ ANNUM, AUTUMNUM, DOMINAM, PUGNUM > nn > /ɲ/ año, otoño, doña, puño /ll/ CASTELLUM, COLLĀREM, ILLAM > /ʎ/ castello, collar, ella > /dʒ/ castegho, coghar, egha c) Development of /kʷ/ and /gʷ/ (also in Gallo-Romance): /gʷ/ *guadaniare, *guerra, *guidare, SANGUINEM > /g/ gañar, garra, guiar, sangre /kʷ/ LIQUOREM, QUANDŌ, QUINTUM, SQUĀMAM > /k, kw/ licor, quando, quinto, escama - /Vkʷ/ AEQUALITĀTEM, ANTĪQUUM, AQUAM, QUIRĪTĀRE > Vgw > /Vg(w)/ igualdaz, antigo, agua, gridar - (some) /kʷi, kʷe/ LAQUEUS, QUĪNQUE, TORQUERE > ke > tʃV > /tsV/ > /θV/ laço, cinque, torcer d) fragmentaion of /ks/: /ksC/ DEXTERUM, EXPRESSIONEM, EXTENSUM > /(¨)sC/ destro, espresson, estenso - /kske, kski/ EXCELSUM, EXCEPTUM, EXCITĀRE > /kkV/ > ttʃV > /tsV/ > /θV/ ecelso, eceto, ecitar /VksV/ COXAM, FLUXUM, TOXICUM, VEXĀMEN > /VʃV/ coxa, floxo, tóxico, vexambre /VksV/ AUXILIUM, MAXIMUM, PROXIMUM > /VsV/ ossegho, mássimo, próssimo /VksV/ EXHAURĪRE, EXŌTICUM, EXSULTĀTIONEM > /VzV/ esaurir, esótico, esultaçon (some) /VksV/ EXAGIUM, EXĀMEN, EXSŪCĀRE > VjsV > /VnsV, VnʃV/ ensagho, enxambre, enxugar e) Evolution of consonant groups with /l, r/: /Vbr, Vdr, Vgr/ CATHEDRAM, LIBRUM, NIGRUM > /Vbr, V(¨)r, V(¨)r/ cadera, libro, nero /Vpr, Vtr, Vkr/ SACRĀRE, MACRUM, OPERA, PETRAM > /Vbr, Vdr, Vgr/ sagrar, magro, obra, piedra /Vppr, Vttr, Vkkr/ LETTERAM, QUATTUOR > /Vpr, Vtr, Vkr/ letra, catro /#fl, #pl, #kl/ CLĀMĀRE, FLŪMEN, PLŌRĀRE > /#tʃ/ chamar, chumbre, chorar /#fl, #pl, #kl/ CLĀVĀRE, CLĒMENTIA, FLUXUM, PLATEAM = /#fl, #pl, #kl/ clavar, clemença, plaça, floxo /Vp(V)l, Vt(V)l, Vk(V)l/ ARTICULUM, POPULUM, ROTULUM > /Vbl, Vʎ/ > /Vbl, Vdʒ/ artegho, pueblo, rogho /bl, dl, gl/ *blanco, COĀGULĀRE > /bl, ʎ/ > /bl, dʒ/ blanco, quaghar MASCULUM, MŪSCULUM, UNGULAM > maxo, buxo, uña f) Later processes of syncope: /nVr, mVr/ GENERUM, NUMERUM, HONŌRĀRE > nr > /mbr, ndr/ gendro, nombro, ondrar /inV/ DOMINUM, SĒMINAM, SŌLITŪDINEM, TERMINUM > /*/ dueño, sembra, soltuz, termo /V/ ARBOREM, MŪSCULUM, SIMILANTEM, UNGULAM > /-/ arble, buxo, semblante, uña /CVC/ ADVĒRIFICĀRE, CAPITĀLEM, CUBITUM, DŪBITAM > /*C/ averugar, codal, codo, duda /CVC/ DECIMUM, IŪDICĀRE, HOSPITĀLEM, PORTATICUM > /*C/ ghezmo, juzgar, ostal, portazgo /CVC/ *quassicare, RECITĀRE, TRĪTICUM, UNDECIM, VINDICĀRE > /*C/ cascar, rezar, trizgo, onze, vengar g) Interactions between /l/ and /r/: /l...l, r...r/ ARBOREM, *lusciniolu, MARMOREM, RŌBOR(EM) > /r...l/ arble, ruxingüelo, marble, roble /l...l, r...r/ LOCĀLEM > /l...r/ logar /r...l/ MĪRACULUM, PARABOLAM, PERĪCULUM > /l...r/ milagro, palabra, peligro /r/ BURSAM, PAPYRUM, TENEBRĀS > /l/ bolsa, papel, teñeble h) Minor or incomplete changes: /d, l, n, r/ ANIMAM, LAMPADAM, LĀXĀRE, LIBELLUM, -MEN > alma, lampra, dexar, nivegho, -mbre /k/ NĒC ŪNUM, PECTEN, PICTŪRAM > ŋ > /n/ ninguno, pente, pintura /#w/ > VERRERE, VERSŌRIAM, VŌTA, VULTUREM > #β > /#b/ barer, bassura, boda, boltre /j, r/ CRĪBRA, PARIĒTEM > /-/ criva, parede /ls, rs/ *ad traversu, INSULSUM, PERSŌNAM, VERSICUM > /s/ atraves, insosso, pessona, besco CAPSAM, CAPULUM, CRYPTAM, MĀTTIANA, PULSĀRE > caxa, cacho, grota, mançana, puxar Specific changes in Xarrano a) Semivocalization of final /s/ with posterior changes: (stressed) /s#/ MAGIS, DVŌS, NŌS, TRĒS > /j#/ may, doy, noy, trey > /*/ may, due, nue, tre (unstressed) /as#, es#, is#, os#, us#/ > i#, (¨)i#, oj#, (¨)oj# > /e#, (¨)e#, (¨)e#, e#, (¨)e#/ (metaphony of stressed vowels follows this direction: a > e; e > i; i = i; o > u; u > y > i) b) Coalescence of dental/alveolar consonants and /j/: TERRAM > /tj/ tierra > /tʃ/ charra CŌGITĀRE, DECEM, DIABOLUM > /dj, jd/ cuydar, diez, Diablo > /dʒ/ cughar, ghez, Ghablo ECCLĒSIAM, SERRAM, SEPTEM > /sj, js, zj, jz/ eglesia, sierra, siete > /ʃ, ʒ/ egleja, xarra, xete COLŌNIAM, NEBULAM, NEPTUM > /nj, jn/ colonia, niebla, nieto > /ɲ/ coloña, ñebla, ñeto c) Loss of /j/ before back vowels where coalescence did not happen (except /ja/ from /je/): CĪVĪTĀTEM, FACTIONEM > /Cj/ ciudaz (former /iw/), fecion/faccion > /C/ çudaz, feçon/facçon FERRUM, PLUVIAM, VĪSIONEM > /Cj/ fierro, chuvia, vision > /C/ fiarro, chuva, vison d) Merging of /j/ and /ʎ/ to become a voiced counterpart to /tʃ/: EGŌ, EQUAM, HERĪ, MEDIUM > /j/ yo, yegua, yer, meyo > /dʒ/ gho, ghegua, gher, megho BELLUM, CUBICULUM, FAMILIAM > /ʎ/ bello, covello, famella > /dʒ/ begho, covegho, famegha e) Fortition of initial /w/: AUDĪRE, HODIĒ, HOMŌ, OVUM > /#oV, #oj, #we/ oir, oy, huemo, huevo > /gwV/ güir, güe, güemo, güevo f) Evolution of /je, we/ before /r®/: ERRŌ, FERRUM, SERRAM > jɛr yerro, fierro, tierra, sierra > jær > /(j)ar/ gharro, fiarro, xarra *guerra, PORRUM > wɛr guerra, puerro > wær > /(w)ar/ garra, puarro (some) /e/ ERVILIAM, MULIEREM, VERRERE, *versoria > ɛ > /a/ arvegha, mughara, barrer, bassura g) Loss of final unstressed /n/: ILLŌS AMANT, IMĀGINEM, VIRGINEM > /n#/ ellos aman, imagen, vergen > /#/ eghe ama, image, verge h) Other general changes: /(b/v)(l/r), (l/r)(b/v)/ ALBUM, *haver hemos, LIBRUM, PAUPER > /b(l/r), (l/r)b/ albo, abremo, libro, pobre FRONTEM, GRAECUM, PROBAM > /C(l/r)(j/w)/ fruente, griego, prueva > /C(l/r)/ frente, grego, preva CĪVĪTĀTEM, DĒBITAM > /ew, iw/ ciudaz, deuda > /(j)o, (j)u/ çudaz, ghoda i) Minor changes: GAUDIUM, RATIONEM, TRAHERE > VdzV > /VdzV > /VðV gozo, razon, trazer DOMINAM, SOMNIUM, VERĒCUNDIAM > /oɲ/ doña, soño, vergoña > /weɲ/ dueña, sueño, vergüeña SURDITIAM, SURDITIĀS > /a#, aj#/ sordeza, sordezay > /e#, i#/ > /#, (¨)#/ sordez, sordiz *ad si, LĪLIUM, QUASĪ, SĪC, VESĪCULAM > axí, ghigho, caje, xi, bejiga CELEREM, *pagense > çarre, país Phonology Consonants - /n/ has many allophones that are homorganic with a following consonant. - /h/ is only used in some loanwords. It is realized as a weak x or another back fricative, or not pronounced at all. - /j/ has become rare in Xarrano as an independent consonant, since it historically merged with /ʎ/ and both became /dʒ/, but it is still preserved in the sequence /aj/. It also appears in some loanwords. Some people tend to pronounce it as dʒ word initially, even though it is considered inappropriate. - Similarly to /j/, the foreign phoneme /w/ has gained acceptance through borrowing, but it is sometimes mispronounced as gw word initially. Vowels - The mid vowels are realized as close-mid vowels, but sometimes they can be more open when they are in closed stressed syllables. - Beside the basic vowels, there are two more vowel phonemes represented by the diphthongs /je/ and /we/. They are both regarded as front vowels. New crescent diphthongs were formed at the transition to the modern language. Alphabet Officially, all the 26 letters of modern Latin alphabet are taught, but K, W don't appear in Xarrano native vocabulary. The letter Y, now rare, was once widely used in older versions of the language. Also, there are the additional letters Ç and Ñ which are collated after C and N. The letters are treated as feminine nouns and their names are as follows: A - a /a/ B - be /be/ C - ce /'θe/ Ç - cedegha /θe'dedʒa/ D - de /de/ E - e /e/ F - efe /'efe/ G - ge /ʒe/ H - acha /'atʃa/ I - i /i/ J - joda /'ʒoda/ K - ka /ka/ L - ele /'ele/ M - eme /'eme/ N - ene /'ene/ Ñ - eñe /'eɲe/ O - o /o/ P - p /pe/ Q - cu /ku/ R - arre /'are/ S - esse /'ese/ T - te /te/ U - u /u/ V - ve /ve/ W - ve dobla /ve 'dobla/ X - xe /ʃe/, former ics /iks/ Y - i grega /i 'grega/ Z - ze /ðe/, former zeda /'ðeda/ Orthography Xarrano's orthography is considered to be shallow. However, some traditions have been preserved. The letters A, B, D, E, F, H, I, K, L, M, N, O, P, T, U, V, W represent their basic phonemic values. Other representations in writing are presented below: /ɲ/: Ñ. /tʃ/ and /dʒ/: CH and GH. They are perceived as belonging to the plosive group. /k/: C before A, O, U; QU before E, I. /g/: G before A, O, U; GU before E, I. /kw/ and /gw/: QU and GU before A, O; QÜ and GÜ before E, I. /θ/: Ç before A, O, U; C before E, I. /ð/: Z (rare word initially). /s/: S word initially, after consonant and before consonant or pause; SS intervocalic. /z/: S, only in intervocalic position. /ʃ/: X. /ʒ/: G before E, I; J before A, O, U but also before E, I in some words. /r/: R word initially and before consonant or pause; RR intervocalic. /ɾ/: R, after a consonant and in intervocalic position. /j/: Y, but written I in crescent diphthongs. As for diacritics, the diaresis is used over U to keep it pronounceable before a front vowel. The acute accent marks a stressed syllable under the following conditions: a) open oxytone; b) paroxytone with a closed last syllable (except foreign plural with -s); c) proparoxytone; d) stressed open monosyllable if not using it may cause confusion. Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Vocabulary (Xarrano) - (English) OJECHE - Objects cesto (m.) - basket libro (m.) - book mesa (f.) - table segha (f.) - chair taça (f.) - cup Example text Declaraçon Universal dele Dereche Humane: "Tode pessone naxe libre e egual en deñidaz e dereche. Pue sendo dotade de razon e coxença, eghe deve comportar-se mutuamente en espírito de fradeghança." Category:Languages Category:April Challenge